What You Like
by The Lost Weasley
Summary: Occurs during Chapter 2 of my story, The Slytherin Harlot. Cute Songfic about Draco and Blaise's dance.


Title: What You Like

Author: The Pivot Chick

Summary: A sort of fluffy songfic taking place in my story "The Slytherin Harlot" *shameless plug*…Chapter 2, the Draco/Blaise dance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or the name of Blaise…JKR does.  I do however, own Blaise's character…and I don't own the song either, that's property of Darren Hayes.

~*~*~

"Care to dance?"

"I don't dance.  I come here to look studly."

"You arrogant little bastard, just come dance with me."  Blaise grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor where numerous other couples had gathered.  Draco reluctantly pulled her close, secretly wondering where Pansy had gone.

I wanna thank you, my friend

For making me feel worthwhile

Sweeter than the honey of your lips

And kindness in your smile.

Hand in hand we float across the room

Explosion deep inside…

And cheek to cheek, there's clouds under my feet

There's only you and I.

"You actually like this song?"

"Not everything Muggle is bad, Draco."

"Just like our parents aren't Death Eaters."

"Bite me."  With that, Draco leaned over and nipped her neck again.  "Would you not do that?  That's supposed to be an insult, not an invitation."

"Sorry.  I get like that sometimes."  Blaise just sighed and put her head on his shoulder.  
Please tell me what you like, 

Does that feel nice?

Give me a sign.

If you love it, I can do it again

We've got the rest of the night to get it right.

Please tell me what you like,

If that feels nice, 

Give me a sign.

If you love it, I can do it again

We've got the rest of our lives to get it right.

Draco suddenly looked up.  "Hey, look, it's the Muggle Lover and the Mudblood!"

"Draco, shhh!"  Blaise turned to look at her cousin Ron dancing with Hermione, and gave him a thumbs-up.  He grinned, quite stupidly.  Blaise turned back to Draco.  "You're so evil."

Looking back on lonely nights,

Searching for love again…

I never knew my journey began

And ended with you, my friend.

Softer than your butterfly kisses,

But stronger than my desire,

I wanna thank you, my friend

For making me feel alive.

Blaise looked up into Draco's eyes.  He looked so peaceful, like nothing could end this moment.  She almost wanted to kiss him, but that would ruin the moment.  Instead, she pulled him a bit closer.  "You know, we never danced like this at your father's Death Eater parties."

"We were also six the last time your father took you to one."

"That's right, we used to sneak into your wardrobe and make out."

"Not like we knew what we were doing."

"Oh, those were the good ole' days, weren't they?"

Please tell me what you like, 

Does that feel nice?

Give me a sign.

If you love it, I can do it again

We've got the rest of the night to get it right.

Please tell me what you like,

If that feels nice, 

Give me a sign.

If you love it, I can do it again

We've got the rest of our lives to get it right.

It was Draco's turn to glance down.  Blaise's now-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders onto that damn pink dress.  Honestly, on anyone else the look wouldn't have worked, but something about Blaise just made it perfect.  He whispered under his breath.  "Those sure were fun days."

I'll never mess it up again

Won't let it slip like grains of sand through careless fingertips

Because I'm a man who understands

I'm burned by the fire

I can learn to feel a lot again

And listen, I can hear your demands!

I know I can do it, give me one more chance, baby

Here I am…Please tell me!

Ron looked over at the two and groaned to Hermione.  "I thought my cousin was going out with Seamus!"

"Ron, shush.  She is, anyways, her and Draco are old friends."

"They're probably plotting to kill me right now."

Hermione tried to shut him up by kissing him.  It worked.

What you like, 

Does that feel nice?

Give me a sign.

If you love it, I can do it again

We've got the rest of the night to get it right.

Please tell me

What you like…

The dance ended, but Blaise didn't want to let go.  She wanted this to last forever, but she knew she didn't have much time.  She broke from the snuggling embrace that had been their dance, and looked up at Draco.  "I want to show you something.  Come with me."

~*~*~

A/N: WHOO!!!  *does a lil dance* that was so much easier than I expected!  *shamelessly plugs her other story now* Ok, now if you didn't read The Slytherin Harlot, DO IT!!! ~PivChick~


End file.
